


What's Wrong With a lil Flirting?

by ich_bin_ein_stern



Series: Prompts w/Tony Stark [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Fluff (basically), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ich_bin_ein_stern/pseuds/ich_bin_ein_stern
Summary: Prompt: WinterIron + Flirting





	

It had been going on for a week now. The lingering touches, the coy smiles, the ~innocent~ words. Bucky is no stranger to flirting, often giving as good as he gets, but there’s something different about this.

Something different about Tony.

Their relationship didn’t start off smooth, rather; Tony was snarky and Bucky was annoyed in general. But after Bucky had mentioned his more than average knowledge about mechanics, Tony started to warm up to him.

After a while, they had a _thing_.

A _playful thing_ that Bucky liked. They’d flirt, of course, Tony was a master at it and Bucky was quick to fire back. 

And it started to innocently, too…

~

“I was thinking about you today.” Tony.

“Oh really?” Bucky.

“It wasn’t exactly PG.” Tony.

Bucky laughs at that one.

~

“I’ve seen 100s of people today, but…” Bucky.

“But what?” Tony.

“But they don’t compare to you.” Bucky.

Tony swears he didn’t blush.

~

Then is got a little more intense, but neither really crossed the line….

~

“Is there something in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” Tony.

“Why don’t you come over here and find out.” Bucky.

Tony almost did. He almost did.

~

“You have lips.” Tony.

“Yes?” Bucky.

“I have lips.” Tony.

“Uhuh.” Bucky.

“Maybe they should meet?” Tony.

If Steve hadn’t walked into the kitchen at that moment, Bucky swears he would have leaned across the table to plant a wet on Tony.

Tony looked hopeful too.

~

…until they did.

~

The touches were nice in Bucky’s opinion. Tony wasn’t the type to actively seek out physical touch from anyone aside Rhodey and Miss Potts, so Bucky felt special when Tony would touch his arm. Or his leg. Or his neck. Or his hair.

He really liked it when Tony touched his hair. His scalp was sensitive and Tony knew the right amount of pressure to use when he runs his fingers through Bucky’s hair when he passes by him on the way to the kitchen.

And the smiles Tony gives him are breath-taking, really. They’re genuine. Relaxed. A lot playful. Tony felt safe enough around him.

Bucky really is lucky.

~

Tony throws his head back and laughs at something Thor says and Bucky uses it as an opportunity to make a comment.

“Happiness looks beautiful on you,” he says, sincerely,

The blush that graces Tony’s cheeks for several minutes after makes it easier for him to sleep that night.

But he doesn’t stop there. 

No.

“Missing you is my hobby,” he tells Tony a few days later while walking into the workshop with leftovers and a fresh mug of coffee.

The slight tremble in Tony’s fingers as his takes the mug has him smile. He knows it’s not from lack of sleep. Tony was holding his wrench steady when he observed him outside the workshop.

~

Bucky has never been in love. Back in the day, he just liked the physical contact, the warmth of being in someone’s bed.

He woke up in the middle of the night with the sudden realization that he was, in fact, in love with Tony Stark. And it went beyond just the physical portion.

Throwing the covers off, he gets to his first and opens the door with intentions of going to see Tony (who was probably still in the workshop) when he froze. Outside his door, dressed in an old AC/DC shirt and baggy sweats with his hand raised, is Tony. 

Tony, with the dark circles under his eyes and tired look.

“Whoa,” Tony mumbles, swaying just a bit. “Was not expecting that.” 

“What are you doing up so late?” Bucky asks then nearly smacks himself. Tony, save for maybe Bruce, would be up this late.

“I came to see you, but now that I’m here I don’t know what to say…so now I’m going to my room and - ”

“Wait!” Bucky grabs Tony’s hand as he moves to back away and holds it.

“I wanted to talk to you actually, but I…” he trailed off.

What can he say? ‘Hey, I just realized I’m in love with you. Fancy that?’ No.

“I think I get it,” Tony says after a moment of silence. “Tell me if I’m reading this wrong.”

He steps forward and leans up just a bit and whispers: “My lips are dying to meet your lips.”

Bucky smiles. “Can’t keep them waiting, can we?”

And they kiss.

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> This work can be found originally on my tumblr - [click here](http://i-ship-tonystark-with-happiness.tumblr.com/post/151039969507/for-bornthistonystark-who-wanted-some-winteriron)
> 
> Thank you for reading. ^_^


End file.
